


You Got the Best of Me

by Jolteon564



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, He's also an albino, Human!AU of sorts, M/M, Morning Sex, Rin is Korean-American, Sleepy Boys, Trans rights babey, Trans!Zuke, Vaginal Fingering, Zuke has a natural skin tone, Zuke is Malaysian, human!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: It’s a lazy morning in Metro Division, and Rin and Zuke are able to get some time to themselves.
Relationships: White | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	You Got the Best of Me

Mornings are always Rin’s favorite time of day. He’s always been a morning person, unlike his brothers, and mornings are always better when you’ve got someone to wake up next to. 

“Hey, Zuke… you awake yet?”

The sleeping form next to him groans and shifts, turning over to face him. Rin smiles, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

“Did you sleep well, baby?”

Zuke yawns, nuzzling closer. “Yeah… How ‘bout you?”

“Slept like a log.” Pale arms wrap around Zuke’s body, his left hand finding the small of his back and rubbing gentle circles over coffee-colored skin. “What do you wanna do, honey?”

“Wanna cuddle…”

“Me too.”

Rin’s remaining hand finds Zuke’s hair, petting it gently. Zuke hums happily.

The next few minutes pass in comfortable silence, and then Rin whispers, “Hey, baby?”

“Mm?”

“How long have you had those scars on your chest for?”

“Oh, these?” Zuke rolls over onto his back, letting Rin peek at the twin scars on his chest. “Had ‘em since I was nineteen. Don’t really care ‘bout getting bottom surgery, though.”

Rin hums. “I like them.” He splays his palm over Zuke’s chest, giving it a soft pat. “You know what else I like?”

Zuke rolls his eyes fondly, knowing damn well what comes after that statement, but he plays along nevertheless. “What could that possibly be, _sayang?”_

Rin’s heart flutters. One of his weaknesses is whenever Zuke slips into his native Malaysian dialect. “Oh, lots of things. There’s these…” He tucks two fingers under Zuke’s chin to share a tender kiss with him, “...and this…” His soft lips drag along the skin of his neck, causing Zuke to laugh softly. “Can’t forget about this here.” Zuke snorts back a hyena-esque cackle as his boyfriend peppers his soft belly with kisses. “You, my love, are absolutely _electrifying!~”_ Rin sings the last word, grinning at Zuke before receiving a pillow to the face.

“Rin, you’re unbelievable.” There’s fondness in Zuke’s voice as he cards his fingers through Rin’s hair.

“I try,” comes the sing-song response. 

“Don’t make me have to whack you with the pillow again. It’s too early for your shenanigans.”

There’s a scoff, and then Rin props himself up on his elbows, smiling his signature cat smile. “I know you can’t stay mad at me for that long, _jagi.”_

“Who said I was mad at you, Rin? C’mere.”

The two lovers embrace, pressing kisses to any inch of bare skin they can find. It starts out innocent enough, but soon said kisses become more heated with every passing second, and soon enough, Zuke’s shorts are discarded on the floor and Rin has two skillful fingers curling inside Zuke’s body, savoring each soft, desperate moan like it’s his last meal. Zuke looks so gorgeous like this, with his head tipped back and his chest rising and falling with every breath drawn, and he’s warm and wet between his legs as those fingers rub at his insides.

“Hah- _Rin-”_

“That’s it, baby,” Rin murmurs, kissing Zuke’s Adam’s apple lovingly. “You’re doing so well.” Since both of them aren’t fully awake, Rin takes it nice and slow. He’s always liked it like this, mostly because Zuke’s body is lax and pliant in this state. Of course, Zuke’s the type to be easily overwhelmed by physical pleasure, so it isn’t long before Rin feels his boyfriend trembling against him, his hips stuttering and his breath coming in short spurts before he relaxes.

“Did you enjoy that, _aegiya?”_

“Mmm… felt nice.” Zuke hums, pressing sleepy kisses to Rin’s pale cheeks. Rin smiles as he removes his fingers from between Zuke’s legs, careful not to jostle him. He lifts them to his lips, giving his pointer finger a delicate lick.

“Damn, you taste amazing.”

“Oh, shut up.” Zuke’s cheeks flush a light shade of pink.

“Think you can stay awake for another round?” Rin asks, wiggling his eyebrows. “I’ll eat you out, if you want.”

“Knock yourself out. I think I’m gonna go back to sleep after that, though. It is kinda early.”

“Okey dokey,” Rin sing-songs playfully, lowering himself between Zuke’s legs. “I’ll go nice and slow, just the way you like it.”

“Good,” Zuke breathes, and lets his head fall back against the pillow once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, Onionshipping is a pretty cute pairing. And I like the idea of Zuke being trans. Also, while it's not specified in the fic, Rin is nonbinary, using both he/him and they/them pronouns.
> 
> In case you're wondering what "sayang" means, it's a Malaysian term of endearment, and since Zuke speaks Malay, I thought it would be cute to add that detail into the fic. Also, in case you're wondering what "jagi" and "aegiya" mean when Rin says them, those words are Korean for "honey" and "baby", respectively. Rin is Korean-American in this story, as clarified in the tags.


End file.
